


and stand there at the edge of my affection

by ohsherly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John takes a while to catch on, M/M, Sherlock is logical
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsherly/pseuds/ohsherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você já escreveu cartas de amor," Sherlock afirmou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and stand there at the edge of my affection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



"John."

 

"Mmm?" John pausou seu ritual de se barbear. Nunca era bom ter objetos afiados perto de sua própria garganta quando Sherlock estava rondando a porta do banheiro daquele jeito. "O que?"

 

"Você já escreveu cartas de amor," Sherlock afirmou.

 

"Não desde o secundário," John disse. "Mas sim." Sherlock não parecia prestes a gesticular ferozmente ou anunciar que assassinos armados estavam, naquele momento, prestes a entrar pela janela do banheiro, então John desenhou outra listra pela espuma. Sherlock, no espelho, continuava parado na porta com um ar pensativo e de expectativa, batendo em seu lábio com o indicador.

 

Finalmente, Sherlock disse, "Eu preciso da sua assistência."

 

John passou as pontas dos dedos pela mandíbula. "No que?"

 

"Uma carta de amor, é claro."

 

John bateu o barbeador contra a borda da pia e o lavou. "É para um caso?"

 

"Não."

 

John encontrou o olhar de Sherlock pelo espelho. Sherlock não parecia feliz. "Não é para um caso?" Sherlock lançou a John o olhar que significava _Você me ouviu perfeitamente da primeira vez; não seja obtuso._ John depositou o barbeador em seu recipiente. "Então isso é para você. Você... quer que eu te ajude a escrever uma carta de amor."

 

Sherlock revirou os olhos. "Muito bem, John."

 

"Se quer minha ajuda, seria bom para você ser legal," John advertiu. Ele jogou um pouco d'água em seu rosto. "Por que eu?"

 

"Você já fez isso antes," Sherlock apontou. "E não é como se eu tivesse outra pessoa a quem perguntar."

 

John secou seu rosto com uma toalha e tentou imaginar Sherlock pedindo a Lestrade ou, Deus ajude, Mycroft para ajudá-lo a compor uma carta de amor. "Tudo bem," concedeu. "Um pouco... bem, um pouco escola secundária, não? Uma carta de amor."

 

Sherlock ajustou a postura, ombros para trás. "Se você não quer ajudar--"

 

"Não," John disse apressadamente. Ele pendurou a toalha no lugar. "Eu vou ajudar. Só--me dê um momento, sim? Eu gostaria de estar vestido primeiro."

 

\-----

 

John estava ciente de que Sherlock era, de fato, um homem muito atraente. Não em aparência, talvez--oh, sim, havia as maçãs do rosto, os olhos, os cabelos negros, blá blá blá--mas Sherlock não era fisicamente atratente de um modo convencional, era? Seus olhos eram muito pequenos para um rosto tão longo, seu queixo pontudo demais, e ele parecia ter 12 anos de idade. O que o tornava tão magnético era a maneira como se portava e a maneira como olhava para você, como se te despisse para ler todos os segredos entre os seus poros. Talvez os olhos ou as maçãs do rosto compelissem o primeiro olhar, mas sua voz, seu desdém carismático, era o que compelia o segundo.

 

Mas John tinha tido causas perdidas o suficiente no Afeganistão. Sherlock tinha lhe dito não, naquele primeiro jantar juntos, e John não estava nem o paquerando propriamente na época. Então John guardava para si, não olhava para Sherlock muito intensamente ou por muito tempo, flertava com baristas e caixas de supermercado, e achava conforto em saber que, bem, pelo menos não era porque ele era velho demais, pobre demais, feio demais ou tinha uma personalidade ruim. Sherlock simplesmente não estava interessado em _ninguém_. E se John não podia tê-lo, pelo menos Sherlock não estava indo a lugar nenhum com ninguém mais.

 

Aparentemente ele estivera errado sobre aquilo, mas não havia nada a fazer agora.

 

\-----

 

"Tudo bem." John se sentou à mesa da cozinha com torradas e uma xícara de chá. Em sua frente, Sherlock batia sua caneta contra um bloco de papel. "O que você quer saber?"

 

"Tudo." Bate bate bate. "Eu não tenho experiência nessa área. Já olhei guias online, mas eles são todos iguais. Eu prefiro muito mais informação direta, como você sabe."

 

"Certo, então." John tomou um gole de seu chá. Havia muito tempo desde que escrevera uma carta de amor. Ele tinha certeza que as que havia escrito no passado eram todas estúpidas e havia muito relegadas a pilhas de lixo. Ele se perguntou se faria algo melhor agora. "Bem, eu não sei bem o que te dizer. São coisas bastante diretas, cartas de amor. Você só diz para a pessoa por que você a ama."

 

Sherlock fez um som de frustração. "Mas como? Certamente eu não posso só fazer uma lista enumerada, mesmo que esse fosse o método mais eficiente e legível," completou num resmungo amuado.

 

John escondeu seu sorriso em sua xícara de chá; Sherlock podia ser surpreendentemente sensível a qualquer deboche percebido. "Bem, você _pode_ , se acha que a outra pessoa vai gostar."

 

Sherlock se animou. "Então eu deveria apresentar a carta em uma maneira que eu ache que é agradável para a outra pessoa."

 

"Bem... sim," John disse. Oh vida. Quem quer que esta pesoa fosse, esperava que fosse paciente. "Se você acha que a pessoa gostaria de um poema, então escreva um poema. Se você acha que ela gostaria de uma lista enumerada, então faça uma lista enumerada."

 

"Entendi." Sherlock escreveu isso em seu bloquinho. John mordeu sua torrada e refletiu que se ele fosse escrever uma carta de amor para Sherlock, provavelmente a escreveria em binário. Ou não, algum tipo de código. Sherlock se divertiria com isso.

 

É claro, ele nunca escreveria uma carta de amor para Sherlock.

 

"O que mais?" Sherlock exigiu.

 

John garantiu que sua mordida de torrada estivesse bem mastigada antes de engoli-la. "Erm. Bem. Seja amoroso. Sentimental." Obviamente, ele não adicionou, porque algumas coisas não eram tão óbvias para Sherlock. "Diga à pessoa por que você a ama, o quanto pensa nela. O momento em que se apaixonou por ela, se você lembrar. Ajuda se você se diminuir um pouco, fale sobre como você não a merece, esse tipo de coisa. Lisonjeie a outra pessoa." Pegou um vislumbre do lábio curvado de Sherlock e sorriu dentro de sua xícara novamente. "Use papel bom. E sua melhor caligrafia, é claro."

 

"Isso é tudo?" Sherlock perguntou, uma vez que anotara tudo.

 

"Não sei. Como eu disse, faz muito tempo." John mordeu sua torrada mais uma vez, mastigou, engoliu. "Você quer que eu revise a sua carta? Provavelmente seria mais fácil."

 

" _Não._ " Sherlock soava positivamente revoltado pela ideia.

 

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Deveria ter sabido; Sherlock era alguém intensamente reservado, mesmo que pensasse que ninguém mais tinha o direito de sê-lo. "Bem, me avise se tiver mais perguntas." Ele pegou seu prato de migalhas, levou-o até a pia, e tentou não pensar em para quem era essa carta.

 

\-----

 

A porta do banheiro foi aberta com um força--John havia parado de trancá-la, porque apenas não havia por quê--e Sherlock gritou, "John!"

 

John esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Sherlock era um borrão de camisa azul pelo vapor. "O que foi?"

 

"Os guias online recomendam uma saudação mais sentimental, como 'Meu Querido' ou 'Meu Amado,' mas tendo em mente seu conselho, eu realmente não tenho certeza de como o destinatário levaria ser chamado de meu amado."

 

John pensava que qualquer um que conhecesse Sherlock, ou sequer tivesse falado com ele por mais de dois minutos, provavelmente acharia um pouco desconcertante. "Eu ficaria meio assustado, pessoalmente. Quer dizer, a pessoa sequer te conhece?"

 

"Ficaria? Maravilha." E Sherlock bateu a porta novamente.

 

\-----

 

_Não estou certo de como eu não o mereço. É claro que eu mereço. Eu sou brilhante. SH_

 

John revirou os olhos. _Não mande mensagens sobre assuntos pessoais no trabalho_ , ele digitou e enviou. Então, depois de refletir, mandou uma segunda mensagem: _Apenas diga coisas legais sobre a pessoa._

 

Inferno. John era quem não merecia isso.

 

\-----

 

John acordou de sobressalto, coração disparado, procurando por uma arma debaixo de seu travesseiro que não estava lá. "Pare com isso," veio o comando conciso de Sherlock, e John vacilou. A presença de Sherlock era um peso na borda da cama, curvado sobre John; a porta do quarto de John estava aberta, deixando um raio de luz fraca entrar.

 

"Jesus," John disse. "Eu já disse para não fazer isso. Um dia desses eu vou--"

 

"Como eu posso ter certeza que a minha carta vai ser bem recebida?"

 

John se apoiou em seus cotovelos e encarou a direção geral de Sherlock, deixando seus olhos se ajustarem. O cabelo de Sherlock estava mais bagunçado que o normal, a gola de sua camisa desengonçada. Sua mandíbula estava muito tensa. "Quantos adesivos de nicotina você usou?"

 

"Responda a pergunta," Sherlock vociferou.

 

John se sentou direito. "Me dê seu braço." Quando parecia que Sherlock estava para ser teimoso, John injetou um pouco de força no comando: "Seu braço." Sherlock amuadamente estendeu seu braço. Como esperado, o punho estava desabotoado, e quando John subiu a manga pôde ver os adesivos brilhantes contra a pele: quatro. Ele suspirou e começou a tirá-los um por um. "Não existe fórmula mágica." Diante do olhar mordaz de Sherlock, ele emendou, "Ou fórmula científica, qualquer coisa. Tudo o que você pode fazer é ser sincero."

 

Sherlock ficou em silêncio, e John jogou os adesivos de nicotina na direção geral do lixo, não se importando se errasse. Olhou de relance para sua mesa de cabeceira. Cristo, eram três e meia da manhã.

 

"Alguém já te escreveu uma carta de amor?" Sherlock perguntou, de repente.

 

John piscou. "Uma ou duas." Ele sorriu afetuosamente pela memória. Jovens provavelmente não faziam mais esse tipo de coisa. Eles provavelmente mandavam mensagens uns pros outros ou postavam no Facebook, ou alguma coisa. "Eu não sei se chamaria de cartas de amor propriamente ditas. Eram mais como bilhetes de amor. Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim? Esse tipo de coisa." Ele esticou a manga da camisa de Sherlock novamente.

 

Sherlock procurava algo no rosto de John. "Você gostou deles? Os bilhetes."

 

"Todo mundo gosta de receber cartas de amor." John deitou-se de novo. "Todo mundo gosta de saber que é amado. É lisonjeiro." Ele puxou os cobertores sobre si. "Eu vou voltar a dormir agora. Não me acorde a não ser que seja uma questão de vida ou morte."

 

Ele fechou os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu Sherlock levantar-se da cama, e então a porta de seu quarto se fechou atrás dele.

 

\-----

 

Quando John voltou para casa do centro cirúrgico no dia seguinte, Sherlock estava calado em seu quarto tocando violino, uma melodia de partir o coração que John nunca ouvira antes. Ele parou ao pé da escada por um momento, se encostando na parede e apenas escutando. Então era assim que era, Sherlock apaixonado?

 

Fechou os olhos e imaginou quem seria. Ele achava que conhecia todas as pessoas na vida de Sherlock, mesmo que não acompanhasse Sherlock em _todos_ os casos. Havia algo que falhara em notar, ou Sherlock fora extraordinariamente secretivo? Havia aquele jovem sargento no Yard, Hopkins, que obviamente sentia algo por Sherlock, mas Sherlock olhava para ele como se ele fosse algo preso em seu sapato italiano caro. Sherlock sequer era gay? Era difícil dizer; Sherlock não jogava por nenhuma regra. Provavelmente era aquela Irene. Houvera algo cativante sobre ela; até John sentira, sua mente brilhante e afiada, não tão diferente da de Sherlock. Sherlock tinha sua foto guardada em uma gaveta em algum lugar. Mas ela voltara para a América, e Sherlock jamais deixaria Londres. Deixaria? Se o fizesse, será que John iria com ele? Será que ele poderia? Será que Sherlock iria querer que ele fosse?

 

O violino espiralou para o alto e para a frente em um lamúrio frenético, e então se silenciou com um rosnado raivoso. John abriu os olhos e lembrou-se de terminar de subir as escadas. Bem, quem quer que fosse, era um bastardo sortudo, e se algum dia partisse o coração de Sherlock, John o estrangularia com suas próprias mãos.

 

\-----

 

Na manhã seguinte, John desceu as escadas para encontrar um envelope encostado na chaleira. A frente dizia apenas _John Watson_ em tinta azul-escuro, no que John reconheceu como a letra de Sherlock.

 

Ele parou de respirar.

 

Simplesmente segurou o envelope em suas mãos por longos momentos. Era de um lilás pálido e quadrado, com o que parecia papel-cartão dentro, duro e pesado. Finalmente, com movimentos rápidos, mecânicos, ele encheu a chaleira, colocou-a para ferver, e se sentou à mesa para abrir a carta.

 

Ela dizia, em papel-cartão caro de cor creme,

 

_John,_

_Escrevo esta carta para dizer-lhe que talvez te ame. Não tenho certeza, pois nunca estive apaixonado antes, e o sentimento não parece ser quantificável. De qualquer forma, sou inexplicavelmente afeiçoado de seus sorrisos, mesmo quando não está sorrindo para mim; sua geléia na geladeira, mesmo que eu não coma geléia; e seus suéters, mesmo que sejam extremamente não-lisonjeiros. Esses são todos sinais de grande afeição._

_Isto começou no momento em que o vi e percebi que você tinha atirado no motorista de táxi. Ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo por mim antes. As coisas se intensificaram quando você foi pego pela Black Lotus e eu fiquei desesperado para trazê-lo de volta. Nunca havia me sentido daquela forma antes, e me senti assim novamente, quando Moriarty o pegou. Você me disse para correr, e eu deveria ter corrido, porque era a coisa lógica a se fazer. Mas no que se refere a você, aparentemente não posso ser lógico, e ainda pior, não me importo._

_Você melhorou minha vida de mil maneiras desde que apareceu. Você me impede de fazer muitos buracos nas parede e de ser muito cruel. Você compra leite e feijão. Você aspira a casa e lava a roupa. Você me lembra que nem todo mundo é completamente chato e desinteressante. Você é plateia para o meu violino. Você me diz que sou brilhante, e acredita que sou capaz de ser um heroi, mesmo que eu manifestamente não seja, e acho que não desejo te decepcionar._

_Gostaria de te comprar novos suéters. Gostaria de lhe compor uma sonata de violino. Gostaria de te levar a Paris. Gostaria até de te beijar. E quando me aposentar e for pra Sussex para criar abelhas, eu gostaria que você viesse comigo._

_Muito sinceramente seu,_

_Sherlock_

 

Sherlock colocou uma xícara de chá fumegante em frente a John. John nem sequer notara o apito da chaleira.

 

"Você gostou?" Sherlock sentou-se em frente a John, da mesma forma que havia feito uma semana antes, quando tomara notas em como escrever uma carta de amor. Ele parecia muito sereno para alguém que acabara de confessar seus sentimentos através de artigos de papelaria caros, mesmo que seus dedos estivessem inquietos.

 

John engoliu e colocou a carta sobre a mesa. "Todo mundo gosta de cartas de amor."

 

"Sim, mas." Sherlock tomou um pequeno gole de seu próprio chá, certamente se queimando no processo. "E essa carta em particular?"

 

"Eu gostei," disse John. "Eu gostei muito." E então, "Vem _aqui_ , seu--seu--eu não acredito--" Ele praticamente arrastou Sherlock pela mesa para beijá-lo, e finalmente ambos foram para o lado para evitar derrubar cadeiras ou xícaras de chá. Sherlock beijava desajeitadamente e obviamente não fazia ideia do que fazer com suas mãos, mas John apenas continuou beijando-o e beijando-o de qualquer forma, uma mão agarrando sua camisa e a outra inclinando a cabeça de Sherlock em sua direção. Quando finalmente parou, foi para dizer, "Por que você não disse _alguma coisa_?"

 

"Eu disse," disse Sherlock, atordoado e perplexo, com seu cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal; ficava bonito nele. "Eu te escrevi uma carta e tudo."

 

"Não foi--" John apoiou sua cabeça na clavícula de Sherlock e lutou para suprimir uma gargalhada histérica. "Pessoas normalmente não pedem conselhos para o seu objeto de afeição sobre sua própria carta de amor."

 

"Bem, não havia mais ninguém para perguntar." Sherlock, pelo menos, parecia saber abraçar; seus braços se encaixavam muito confortavelmente em volta dos ombros de John. "E por que não deveriam? Certamente o objeto de afeição saberia o que ele gosta."

 

"Cristo," disse John. "Eu achei que você estivesse escrevendo aquela carta para outra pessoa."

 

Sherlock soava genuinamente curioso. "Mas quem mais seria?"

 

John não pôde resistir a gargalhada dessa vez, e depois de um momento, Sherlock se juntou a ele.


End file.
